


Pain

by Thefairladylavellan



Series: Lorelei Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefairladylavellan/pseuds/Thefairladylavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-canon aftermath of the final battle with Corypheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

A deafening screech tore through his horned skull as Corypheus fell, and he watched with pride as his kadan struck the final blow. Her steely blue eyes turned to him with a look of delicious victory, dark skin bathed in ichor and blood. Arms went limp, the cumbersome battle axe slipping from her gore laden fingers as she began to run to him.

  
_You are the most beautiful person I have ever met._

  
A lopsided step made time turn slow, and the Qunari felt weightless. Lorelei shouted unintelligible words as giant rocks began to fall and Bull's breath left him in a desperate "No! Kadan!".

  
The ground abandoned him, stomach lifting into his throat as he tumbled. His giant frame tossed between the falling earth, an incredible pain surging through his body. The Iron Bull knew pain, but this was something more, something that crawled under his skin as though a slow fire had engulfed his nerves. He couldn't refrain from crying out in anguish, before his yell was cut short by the staccato slap of his body striking solid ground. It took him a few moments to gather his composure, a slick wetness falling from his good eye. His head swam with distress. _Where is she?_ Grunting in effort, he sat himself up on the cold stone he'd landed upon. Uneasiness festered in his gut as his head slumped to one side, feeling off-balanced.

  
_Oh shit._

  
Reaching a mud covered hand to the right of his head, he gingerly fingered the air where his horn used to be. Slowly, his hand came closer to his head only to slip in the crimson that leaked from where the horn had once met skin. Bull gasped, the pain was unlike any he'd encountered, even during his Ben-Hasserath training. "Oh shiiiiit" this time aloud, entranced by the ache that took anchor in his skull.

  
"Ka-kadan..." The voice was almost too weak to hear over the roaring hurt, but it snapped him out of his agony nonetheless. It was her voice, no mistaking it, once so strong and powerful now reduced to a pained murmur. Legs protesting, he stood as quickly as his beaten body allowed, and began to hobble in the direction of the whisper. "Bull..." Louder now, sputtered out and followed by a gurgled cough.

  
"Lorelei!" His own voice sounded foreign in his ears, riddled with worry and fear. Had he ever sounded so distraught?

  
_There!_

  
Fingers twitched from beneath the stone head of Andraste, easily twice as large as the inquisitor herself. Panic exploded in Iron Bull's heart, adrenaline coursing through his limbs as he sprinted to her side. He bent, grasping the nose of the statue with crooked fingers as another gurgled cough escaped his lovers lips.

  
_Move! Damn stone bitch!_

  
His muscles spasmed with exertion, a frenzied yelp passing from his teeth as the effigy rolled from her body.

  
The human woman was still, and didn't make a noise as the weight left her chest.

  
"Lo..."

  
The Iron Bull fell to his knees beside the broken body of the woman he loved, her chest rigid and flailing in erratic fractured motions. She winced as he went to wrap his arms around her, gathering her struggling form in his gentle touch. Another cough relentlessly shook her, dark clots spilling from her lips, bubbling from her throat as a fountain, drowning in her own blood. She shook, eyes wide and trembling in wretched understanding.

  
_She's going to..._

  
"NO! NO KADAN, BREATHE!" He felt his heart pound in his chest, this pain made the loss of his horn preferable. Tears threatened to come as he searched the bleak surroundings for an answer, any answer. "HELP! THE INQUISITOR!" His voice was shrouded in hopelessness, it was so unlike him, to shout for help...

  
A choking gasp roused him from his pathetic pleas, along with the timid touch of thin fingers to his dirtied face. He twisted his neck down to look at her, olive skin pallid and cold on his cheek. Her features were soft, alarmingly calm in the face of death. Her neck jerked as another hack sprayed droplets onto his grey complexion, a frustrated groan tore itself from his clenched teeth.

  
_What do I...what will I do without you?_

  
A weak smile shown through the blood that smeared across her face, the damned liquid seeping through her lips as she touched him. A smile that said 'You'll be okay'.

  
Her hand fell away, the expression melting off her face.

  
The Iron Bull wiped his thumb across her sharp cheekbone, shaking her slightly. "Kadan...Kadan wake up.." A single tear fled the corner of his eye as he watched her fade away, the woman that had given him the love he didn't know he was worthy of, the woman that had shown him that he didn't need to have the Qun make his decisions for him. "Please... Wake up. Lorelei." His voice cracked at her name, and he shook her lifeless body again. His thick fingers traced her jawline.

  
_So beautiful..._

  
He followed the contour of her neck to the thin strap of leather that was buried beneath her armor. Tugging it free, he grasped the split dragon's tooth tied at the end.

  
_Kadan..._

  
When the inner circle found them, he was still holding her, forehead pressed to hers.

  
Shrieking.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unedited, I take all responsibility for any mistakes. I was feeling some heavy feels today, I'm sorry I did this to all of you.  
> I REALLY LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND FEEDBACK AND LIKES AND DISLIKES. This is my first piece I have ever put out online and shared, let me know what you think(:  
> This work is part of a one-shot series set in the life of Lorelei Trevelyan. There will be much more than this.


End file.
